


Join Us?

by Nrandom



Series: Wrangling Parodies [2]
Category: Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: Gen, No One Reads My Tags | Tag Wranglers Read Your Tags, Sleep Deprivation, Song Parody, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: We have had a lot of well-formatted tags show up recently. This is a Parody of Call Me Maybe for all of those taggers.





	Join Us?

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note I was both sleep deprived and studying for finals when I wrote this.

I had a tag in my bins  
The proper formatting wins  
Should invite that tagger in  
Because they disambiged

They looked at the format  
Another fandom’s at that  
They actually used that format  
And then they disambiged

My bins are winning  
All the tags are syning  
This tagger leaves me grinning  
Please join us when we’re recruiting?

Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy  
You’re a good tagger  
So join us maybe

So many taggers  
Drive us crazy  
But you tag nicely  
So join us maybe

Hey I saw your tags  
This may sound crazy  
I could canonise  
So join us maybe

So many taggers  
Tags just look lazy  
But you formatted  
So join us maybe

So when recruiting opens  
Join us and you will make friends  
We wish your tagging would trend  
Because you disambig

We sort the craziest tags  
How many dicks in a bag?  
Castiel dresses in drag  
(Really _please_ disambig)

My bins are winning  
All the tags are syning  
This tagger leave me grinning  
Please join us when we’re recruiting?

Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy  
You’re a good tagger  
So join us maybe

So many taggers  
Drive us crazy  
But you tag nicely  
So join us maybe

Hey I saw your tags  
This may sound crazy  
I could canonise  
So join us maybe

So many taggers  
Tags just look lazy  
But you formatted  
So join us maybe

Before you came into my bins  
I had to create  
My own canon tags  
Syns made the servers lag

Before you came into my bins  
Tags I would create  
It made me irate  
Babysitting them’s not great

So many taggers  
Drive us crazy  
But you tag nicely  
So join us maybe

Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy  
You’re a good tagger  
So join us maybe

So many taggers  
Tags just look lazy  
But you formatted  
So join us maybe 

Before you came into my bins  
I had to create  
My own canon tags  
Syns made the servers lag 

Before you came into my bins  
Tags I would create  
It made me irate  
Babysitting them’s not great

So join us maybe


End file.
